


Third time's a charm

by Flojiro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones mérite une médaille, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mais juste pour le fun, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Resolved Sexual Tension, Références à Star Trek : TOS, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: McCoy se demande s’il n’aurait pas dû pousser plus loin sa formation en psychologie lorsque la situation devient tendue entre le Capitaine et son Second mettant en péril l’équilibre de l’équipage de l’Enterprise





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans l'histoire mais Spock et Huhura ne sont plus ensembles. Ils se sont certainement séparés d'un commun accord en se rendant compte que, décidément, ils étaient mieux amis et collègues que partenaires. (J'adore Huhura, j'adore Spock, je trouve seulement que ce couple est inutile et que la façon dont il est traité dans les deux premiers films détruit une partie de l'identité de chacun d’entre eux.)
> 
> Bon anniversaire à Anscharius (avec juste deux petits mois et demi de retard...) et merci à Melmoth pour le prompt !  
> Et merci à Anscharius pour ce fabuleux résumé =D

***** Stardate : 4028.5 (04/11/2266) *****

 

Jim regardait l'espace s'étendre à perte de vue sur les écrans de l'Enterprise. Il décroisa ses jambes. Retint une grimace. Survola et signa avec la force de l'habitude la tablette contenant les tâches et la maintenance journalières tendue par le yeoman Nohmu. L'expression de son visage écailleux dénonçait ce qui pouvait être de la confusion - peut-être de l'inquiétude - et Jim se força à sourire brièvement en croisant le regard aux pupilles fendues. Le yeoman s'attarda après avoir récupéré la tablette et Jim se pencha en avant pour étudier une énigme imaginaire sur la console de contrôle entre Chekov et Sulu, dissimulant la protestation de son corps à ce simple mouvement. Nohmu s'éloigna sans un mot, mais pas sans que Jim remarque un échange de regard avec Huhura, avant que la porte de l'ascenseur chuinte discrètement derrière lui.

Il soupira intérieurement en reposant son dos contre le dossier qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi raide. Pour la première fois de sa vie de capitaine il ne pensait qu'à quitter son siège pour le confort de sa couchette. Ou, mieux encore, celui d'un bain chaud à l'odeur épicée, la gravité de la salle de bain réglée au minimum requis pour maintenir l'eau brûlante autour de lui et sentir son corps meurtri s'alléger.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux lorsqu'un bleu particulièrement mal placé lui rappela son existence, alors qu'il tentait de trouver la position la moins inconfortable pour survivre aux quelques heures qui le séparaient de la fin de son service. Une brève image flasha derrière ses paupières closes. Des yeux bruns aux pupilles dilatées par le désir, une main froide et brutale serrant le haut de sa cuisse, un souffle tiède contre sa peau brûlante. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

"Capitaine ?"

Sulu posait sur lui un regard dubitatif, son siège à demi tourné dans sa direction. Près de lui, Chekov semblait faire un effort démesuré pour se concentrer sur sa console. Jim fronça les sourcils, l'irritation prenant le pas sur la fatigue et la gêne.

"Qu'y a-t-il Mr Sulu ?"

Il regretta son ton sec à l'instant même où il passait ses lèvres irritées et douloureuses, l'intérieur de sa bouche couvert d'ecchymoses dues à la morsure de ses propres dents. Et d'autres. Il se retint de frapper violemment son crâne contre l'arrière de son fauteuil.

"Nous approchons du champ d'astéroïdes. Et de la singularité magnétique qui nous a attirés par ici. Vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir quand ce serait le cas. Capitaine."

Sulu retourna son siège en faisant en sorte de prononcer son grade sur un ton qui aurait presque pu passer pour une insulte mais sonnait plutôt comme un rappel à l'ordre. Jim se retint d'exploser. Serra ses doigts contre les accoudoirs dont il connaissait les moindres irrégularités par coeur. Son vaisseau, son équipage, sa responsabilité. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait à souffrir parce que leur capitaine était un idiot et que la moindre fibre de son corps le lui rappelait à chacun de ses mouvements.

"Merci Hikaru."

Il se leva en ignorant la douleur qui remonta les muscles de ses jambes. Marcha jusqu'au siège du pilote, chaque pas réveillant une pulsation sourde entre ses fesses. Posa une main sur l'épaule recouverte du même jaune que les siennes. Une excuse silencieuse acceptée d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Cap droit devant." Il croisa des deux mains dans le creux de ses reins où s'attardait l'empreinte de doigts puissants. Demeura debout, les yeux fixés sur les écrans reproduisant le spectacle extérieur. Sur les morceaux de corps astraux de plus en plus proches, les calculs rapides de l'ordinateur de l'Enterprise clignotant autour d'eux. Surtout, surtout pas derrière lui.

 

***** Stardate : 4009.56 (01/11/2266) *****

 

"Spock a demandé des jours de permission..."

Les sourcils de Bones se haussèrent dans une expression d'incrédulité exagérée.

"Spock ? Le Spock ? Celui qui est tellement collé à son poste qu'il va finir par produire une coquille et ne plus en bouger ? Ce Spock ?"

Jim savoura une gorgée de whisky en se demandant quand Chekov finirait par comprendre qui pillait son casier après chaque escale. Ou s'il ne le savait pas déjà et ne faisait pas exprès de choisir un whisky toujours différent, toujours suffisamment vieux, toujours parfait.

"Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres ?

\- Cthulhu m'en garde ! Il y a suffisamment d'un balai à la coupe au bol dans ce vaisseau ! C'est même déjà un de trop !"

Bones reposa son verre avant que ses mouvements exagérés n'en expédient le contenu à travers la pièce exiguë. Jim haussa une épaule en dissimulant son expression derrière un nouvelle gorgée.

"Dans ce cas tu devrais être heureux qu'il demande à nous quitter pour un temps indéterminé..."

Le regard clair du médecin de bord s'étrécit en le contemplant. Jim termina son verre d'un trait avant de froncer les sourcils dans sa direction.

"Quoi ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de frôler l'apoplexie en apprenant la nouvelle !" Jim promena son doigt sur le bord de son verre, dessinant son contours d'un geste précis pour éviter d'avoir à croiser de nouveau les yeux clairs trop perçants.

"Jim." Le ton bourru était celui du docteur face à un patient refusant d'entendre qu'il était malade. En phase terminale probablement. Mais le ton de Bones exagérait toujours tout. "Jim..."

Jim soupira lourdement en tendant la main vers la bouteille en provenance direct de la Terre. Un luxe qu'il se sentait coupable de retirer au jeune mécanicien navigateur. Mais il savait que Bones les remplaçait systématiquement par deux bouteilles d'excellente vodka. Chekov avait forcément compris.

"Il est bizarre ces derniers temps..." Il leva la main qui ne débouchait pas le whisky, sa paume grande ouverte, avant que Bones ait pu émettre le moindre son. "Oui, plus que d'habitude ! Plus que ´je suis un demi vulcain qui a perdu une partie de son identité en même temps que sa mère et sa planète et qui essaye de donner le change à longueur de missions' bizarre !"

Il se servit rageusement pendant que Bones sifflotait entre ses dents.

"Woho. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment !" Le médecin laissa un instant une expression affectueuse détendre ses traits. Remplacée par une grimace moqueuse en l'espace d'un battement de paupières.

"La ferme." Le whisky chauffait agréablement le fond de sa gorge, absorbant le mordant qu'il aurait pu mettre dans ses mots. "C'est un excellent second et j'ai mis des années à l'apprivoiser. Ce n'est pas pour le perdre sans même savoir pourquoi...

\- Détends-toi, ok ?" Bones secoua la tête. "Tu vas nous faire un ulcère à ce rythme. Et Spock prendrait le commandement jusqu'à ce que tu te remettes et ça, ça m'inquiète plus que toutes les demandes de congés du monde !"

Jim leva les yeux vers le plafond clair et son éclairage tamisé.

"Tu adores Spock et tu t'inquiètes autant que moi.

\- Si tu commences à m'insulter ce n'est pas avec un ulcère que tu vas finir..." Bones soupira dramatiquement avant de vider son verre d'un trait. "Si c'est le seul moyen de garder un capitaine en bon état de fonctionnement je vais avancer la visite médicale de ton vulcain préféré. Et demander à Chapel de lui tirer les vers du nez sur sa mystérieuse envie d'escapades. Elle est plus douée que moi pour ça.

\- Elle a un coeur, elle.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera pas plus loin que les insultes."

 

***** Stardate : 4028.5 (04/11/2266) *****

 

Spock ajusta une variable dans un calcul qui n'en avait nul besoin. Étudia sur l'écran la compilation des données qui s'effectuait seule, comme il se devait. Dans la situation présente, il n'avait qu'un intérêt mineur à rester à son poste. Sur le pont, oui. Un champ d'astéroïdes n'était pas à proprement parler dangereux pour un vaisseau comme l'Enterprise mais ils étaient en territoire inconnu. Ils avaient appris à rester constamment en alerte, ne rien prendre pour acquis. Ne pas se fier à ce qu'ils connaissaient, à une familiarité qui pouvait s'avérer trompeuse.

Un astéroïde pouvait dissimuler un mollusque évoluant dans l'espace comme dans les océans de la Terre. Un champ de corps céleste pouvait être en réalité une harde. Ou bien les restes d'une ancienne planète, aux composants tellement différents de ce qu'ils considéraient comme _normal_ qu'un simple choc pourrait ouvrir une brèche dans leur coque. Les renvoyer dans un passé qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait connu. Ils pouvaient être les noeuds qui retenaient entre elles les mailles du filet lancé sur l'espace par des créatures pensantes, à vocation de capturer des humanoïdes pour les faire combattre entre eux.

Un astéroïde rebondit contre les boucliers du vaisseau, sortant Spock de la spirale beaucoup trop imaginative de ses pensées. Derrière lui, Chekov jura en russe.

"Votre langage, Mr Chekov."

La voix de Jim était un subtil mélange de réprimande et d'affectueuse moquerie. Le tout empreint de ce ton particulier du Capitaine Kirk sur son pont. Très différent et pourtant tellement identique au Jim en dehors de son service. A la façon dont sa voix se faisait à la fois impérieuse et suppliante...

"Pardon Capitaine !"

Spock tressaillit. Intérieurement. Remercia ses jeunes années sur Vulcain qui lui avaient appris à cacher la moindre variation de ses émotions trop différentes. Trop humaines. Il ne parvint en revanche pas à empêcher son corps de faire tourner sa chaise. Jim avait posé une main sur l'épaule du jeune navigateur. Trop jeune, peut-être, comme Jim, comme eux tous, comme leur vaisseau bravant l'inconnu avec une fougue qui mirait celle de leur capitaine.

Son corps était droit, ses épaules rejetées en arrière, ses pieds fermement plantés sur le sol, ses jambes légèrement écartées pour absorber les mouvements rapides imposés par Sulu, les amortisseurs inertiels réduits pour permettre une meilleure manœuvrabilité.

Une chaleur anormale naquit au creux de son ventre. Il devinait les raideurs de Jim, voyait la façon dont il changeait imperceptiblement ses appuis à intervalle trop régulier pour limiter les douleurs que son regard savait où chercher. Aux endroits où s'attardaient les empreintes de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de ses dents.

Il retourna brutalement son siège, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil marqué de Nyota, qu'il choisit délibérément d'ignorer.

Ces sensations ne devaient pas exister. Ses souvenirs ne devraient pas éveiller ce qu'il analysait comme un désir sexuel indéniable à l'égard de son capitaine. Qui n'aurait pas dû s'attarder. Pas au-delà de ce bref moment qui s'étirait comme une éternité dans sa mémoire parfaite. Il retint l'impulsion de frapper d'un poing serré la console la plus proche.

 

***** Stardate : 4025.19 (03/11/2266) *****

"Le porn quoi ?!"

"Pon ! Le pon fahr !" Face à lui Bones saisit l'arête de son nez entre pouce et index en soupirant lourdement. "Y'a vraiment que toi pour comprendre... mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais en même temps ?" Il secoua la tête sans laisser à Jim l'occasion de réagir. "Le Pon Fahr donc," répéta le médecin en prenant soin d'accentuer ostensiblement l'absence de r dans le premier mot. "C'est un genre de rituel. Ou de rite de passage. Ce n'est pas extrêmement clair...

\- C'est toi qui n'est pas extrêmement clair, Bones." Pointa Jim en se penchant un peu plus en avant, assis sur le bord de sa couchette alors que son ami marchait de long en large face à lui, dans l'espace restreint de sa cabine.

"Tu permets ? J'ai été obligé de lire du vulcain et, au cas où tu ne te souviendrais pas des cours à l'académie, c'est autant une calamité que de parler avec l'un d'entre eux !" Il arrêta ses va-et-vient pour poser sur Jim un regard dans lequel la fausse colère le disputait à une inquiétude bien réelle. "Grosso-modo c'est un reste de l'ancienne culture vulcaine. Les 'mâles'," il traça les guillemets dans l'air de ses mains toujours en mouvement, "arrivent à un stade de leur vie où ils doivent céder à l'urgence de se reproduire. À tout prix. Je ne suis pas certain de ma traduction et je préfère ne pas utiliser l'ordinateur de bord au cas où Spock regarderait les connexions mais..."

Il recommença à arpenter la pièce et Jim se retint de se lever d'un bond pour l'arrêter et le secouer. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on obtenait quoi que ce soit d'un Bones en pleine crise de stress. Il attendit. Patiemment. Presque. Il était très fier de lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que le compte des pas du médecin dans sa tête dépasse la cinquantaine.

"Ok. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as découvert que les vulcains avaient une période de rut. À part le fait que je n'étais vraiment pas loin du sujet en appelant ça 'porn' et que ça te donne un véritable arsenal de blagues contre ta victime favorite pour les prochaines années, je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que cette nouvelle mérite que tu essayes de creuser une tranchée dans ma cabine pendant mon cycle de sommeil ?"

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle et asticotait Bones exprès pour lui faire cracher le morceau - comme il le présenterait lui-même. Mais il n'était pas prêt, lorsque son ami s'immobilisa à nouveau, ses deux mains imbriquées l'une dans l'autre derrière son dos, aux mots qui passèrent ses lèvres.

"Jim. S'il ne fait rien pour céder à son instinct Spock risque de mourir."

 

***** Stardate : 4028.5 (04/11/2266) *****

 

Le champ d'astéroïdes ouvrait sur l'espace. Large, vide, libre de toute menace pour la sécurité du vaisseau et la santé mentale de ses passagers. Aucune main verte géante ne les avait saisis, aucune nuage vaporeux ne s'était embusqué derrière un rocher charrié par le vide et, autant que Jim pouvait en juger, aucun corps inconnu n'avait pénétré leur système de ventilation par quelque moyen que ce soit. Il retourna vers son siège après avoir remercié les membres d'équipage présent de leur implication.

Il posa la main sur le dossier sans chercher à s'y asseoir. Il aimait toujours rester sur le pont après une manœuvre de ce type. Simplement savourer le calme de l'espace et les bruits rassurants et familiers de ses hommes et femmes en train de maintenir leur poste. Même si sa présence n'était pas requise, il s'y sentait à sa place plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Aujourd'hui...

Il leva les yeux, malgré lui. Spock ne le regardait pas. Son dos était tourné, son attention toute entière à sa console. Jim savait qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre intérêt à la couver du regard de cette façon. Si une quelconque irrégularité avait attiré la curiosité du vulcain dans le champ d'astéroïdes il en aurait parlé immédiatement. En d'autres circonstances Jim aurait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Se serait même approché jusqu'à poser la main sur l'épaule de son second pour se pencher vers ce qu'il contemplait avec une telle attention. En l'occurrence il se contenta de dépasser son siège et de monter les quelques marches menant à l'ascenseur.

"Capitaine ?"

L'expression d'Huhura ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de sa question. Il soutint son regard avec autant de fermeté qu'elle en mettait elle-même. Du moins l'espérait-il.

"J'ai besoin d'un café et Scotty avait demandé à me voir pour une sombre histoire de différent entre Keenser et lui à propos de Kevin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une scène de ménage mette en péril l'Enterprise..." Il haussa les sourcils alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant lui. "Je serai en salle des machines, via le mess, si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Très bien capitaine."

Elle n'était pas dupe et il la vit tourner la tête vers Spock avant que la cabine débute sa descente dans les profondeurs de son navire. Il grimaça en reposant son front contre la paroi froide. Il avait tout gâché. Sa stupide proposition avait gâché l'une des relations les plus importantes de sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur. Qu'il avait agit sur un coup de tête. Laissé son soi-disant instinct parler plus fort que son cerveau. Combien de fois Pike l'avait-il prévenu ? _Que tu es un véritable génie qui doit arrêter de laisser l'impulsivité de la jeunesse et la taille de son ego se mettre en travers de ses succès ? Au moins un millier de fois et ce ne sera jamais assez._ La voix du vieux le poursuivit à travers les coursives qu'il connaissait plus intimement que son propre corps.

 

***** Stardate : 4025.19 (03/11/2266) *****

Spock poussa brutalement le capitaine contre la cloison de sa cabine. L'une des décorations vulcaines se décrocha et tomba au sol sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y porte la moindre attention. Il chercha sa gorge, l'endroit à sa portée où son odeur était la plus forte, la plus présente. Elle le rendait fou, allumait entre ses reins une fureur ancestrale que son sang humain ne parvenait pas à tempérer. Il aurait ri s'il n'était pas occupé à marquer de ses dents la peau fine et glissante de sueur. Ri à l'idée qu'il puisse attendre quoi que ce soit d'un héritage qu'il avait toujours renié.

Le vulcain au fond de lui émit un grognement rauque, presque animal, alors que l'humain se cambrait contre la puissance de son corps. Pas pour s'enfuir, non. Pour se rapprocher de lui, au contraire. Il sentit les mains de son capitaine se crisper derrière ses épaules, ses muscles se tendre dans un effort pour les coller l'un à l'autre. Des doigts fébriles se glissèrent à la racine de ses cheveux, alors que la nuque se tordait pour offrir davantage de prise à ses lèvres. L'épiderme fragile perça sous ses dents, un goût de métal se mêla au sel de la sueur. Un gémissement guttural répondit au sang versé.

Un brusque mouvement de reins frotta l'érection de Jim contre sa cuisse.

Il gronda à nouveau. L'uniforme se déchira sous sa main, exposa le torse de son capitaine, sa poitrine allant et venant au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

"Spock..."

La voix de Jim était rauque, impérieuse et suppliante. Ses doigts tiraient les courtes mèches de ses cheveux, un mélange de douleur et de plaisir qui descendait sa colonne vertébrale comme une traînée de feu. L'humain transpirait sous la température de la cabine, plus élevée que celle des communs du vaisseau. Son odeur n'en était que plus forte, plus enivrante.

Les dents de Spock mordaient à nouveau la peau rougie par l'excitation, brûlante sous sa langue, contre son corps, à travers le tissu malvenu de son uniforme. Il grogna de désir et de frustration. Débarrassa son capitaine des lambeaux de vêtements encore accrochés à ses épaules. Griffa et marqua, laissant de longues traînées rouges dans le sillage de ses mains.

Jim haletait entre deux gémissements désespérés et les derniers restes de retenue désertèrent l'esprit de Spock.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon réglementaire, au-delà du sous-vêtement noir, agrippèrent les fesses de Jim avec une force qui laisserait des marques bleutées plusieurs cycles après que sa frénésie soit retombée. L'idée le fit accentuer la pression de ses doigts contre la peau fine et les muscles crispés. Jim répondit par un cri de souffrance et de jouissance. Mêlées, indissociables. S'appuya contre ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait lui aussi à s'assurer que leurs traces demeureraient.

Spock le souleva brutalement du sol, le plaqua davantage contre la paroi. Jim gémit à nouveau, un cri inarticulé, à mi-chemin entre surprise et plaisir. Les muscles jouèrent sous ses doigts et les cuisses de Jim enserrèrent soudain sa taille.

"Spock !"

L'érection de Jim se plaquait contre son ventre, tout près de l'endroit où battait son coeur. Son propre membre tendait le tissu de son pantalon, gonflé et douloureux. Ses doigts s'insinuèrent entre les fesses de Jim, alors que son autre main contournait sa taille, venait se glisser entre eux, contre son ventre nu et brûlant, sous la ceinture d'un pantalon qui subirait bientôt le même sort que le T-shirt abandonné au sol.

_Mien. Mien. Mien. Mien._

Sa bouche parcourait le cou tendu, offert, pulsant. Il absorbait la moindre plainte, goûtait chaque goutte de sueur, chaque perle de sang.

_Mien !_

 

***** Stardate : 4028.5 (04/11/2266) *****

 

Spock demeura à son poste. Soutint le regard inquisiteur de Nyota, qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter aussi facilement que celui de Jim. Non. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il n'avait aucune raison d'éviter le regard de Nyota alors qu'il avait failli à son capitaine.

"Spock."

Il attendit la suite. L'interrogation ou la réprimande, la leçon en comportement humain. Toutes choses auxquelles il était prêt à répondre, dans la limite de ce qu'il souhaitait dévoiler. Rien de ce qui s'était passé ne remettait directement en cause la bonne marche du vaisseau et de sa chaîne de commande. Pas tant que Jim ne le décidait pas. La situation brisait au moins cinq régulations directement et une dizaine par tangente. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste en pleine mission d'exploration. Pas si Jim ne le commandait pas expressément.

Nyota se tourna vers la radio. Pas de question. Pas de leçon. Un silence lourd de la culpabilité dont Spock seul le remplissait.

Il avait failli et la pire des punitions était d'en accepter les conséquences en maintenant sa position de second officier. Au moins jusqu'au prochain spatioport. Soutenir Jim et l'équipage. Vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait. Avec ce que son capitaine avait accepté de lui. Pour lui. En sachant que cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

Il avait cédé à ses instincts. Avait blessé Jim de plus d'une façon. Son corps et son esprit.

Et ce n'était pas encore assez. Le sacrifice de son capitaine avait été vain. Ce qu'il lui avait offert n'avait pas suffit.

 

***** Stardate : 4025.19 (03/11/2266) *****

 

Le membre de Spock s'enfonçait en lui. Froid et pulsant. A la fois familier et fondamentalement autre. Comme Spock tout entier. Le corps puissant dominait le sien, le clouait au matelas trop dur. Une main aux longs doigts largement écartés appuyait entre ses omoplates, maintenait sa poitrine fermement collée aux draps. Le tissu épais frottait contre sa joue, glissait entre ses doigts crispés, sous ses genoux tremblants. Le second bras de Spock était passé tout contre son bas-ventre, soulevait ses hanches. Il le sentait frotter contre la base de son membre gonflé et douloureux à chaque violent coup de reins.

Aucune expérience ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Son corps entier n'était que douleur, plaisir, désir. Encore encore encore. _Spock ! Encore !_

Son esprit retentissait d'un grondement qui lui rappelait le fracas des vagues contre les falaises d'un monde primaire, le rugissement d'un immense félin qui n'appartenait à aucun livre de zoologie, l'empreinte indélébile d'un esprit qui portait le poids d'une culture entière.

_Mien ! Mien !_

Et son esprit - humain, fragile, imparfait - hurlait en retour, acquiesçait autant que son corps affamé et malmené.

_Oui ! Oui ! Tien ! Toujours ! A jamais !_

***** Stardate : 4067.28 (09/11/2266) *****

"Docteur McCoy ?"

McCoy ne cacha pas le soupir qui lui échappa à l'apparition de Spock dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Au contraire, il se fit un devoir d'en rajouter. Un médecin n'était pas sensé être poli et agréable, encore moins un médecin spatial qui détestait l'espace. Et les vulcains. Ou en tout cas ce vulcain-ci en particulier.

"Spock. C'est toujours un plaisir."

Son ton railleur ne passa pas inaperçu du second à oreilles en pointe - comme quoi même lui apprenait - s'il se fiait au sourcil à la forme improbable qui vint flirter avec la frange qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

"Si j'en juge par vos remarques habituelles et l'expression de votre visage il s'agit de ce que vous, les humains, appelez communément du second degré. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis ici sous votre convocation ?" Le regard perçant parcourut rapidement la pièce, ses lits vides, l'absence de tout autre être vivant qu'eux deux. "Alors que ma dernière visite médicale date de précisément mille six cent deux unités temporelles."

"Oui, sept jours, je sais compter, j'ai appris ça entre deux trous dans mon cursus médical..." McCoy indiqua l'un des lits d'un mouvement de main exaspéré alors que lui-même posait une fesse sur son bureau ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le second sourcil de Spock rejoignit le premier mais il sembla comprendre le message et s'avança dans la pièce. La porte se referma en chuintant derrière lui. Il ne s'assit pas sur le lit. L'inverse aurait étonné McCoy au plus haut point. Sous ses airs de balai dans le fondement le demi vulcain avait un côté encore plus rebelle que Jim. Plus enraciné dans son caractère même, et moins construit tout autour de lui comme la carapace d'un crustacé particulièrement timoré.

Il le regarda croiser les mains dans la cambrure de ses reins, écarter légèrement ses jambes. Se demanda s'il se rendait compte que la moindre de ses attitudes l'annonçait prêt au combat. Et que sa pose _décontractée_ était typiquement guerrière. Parfois il en voulait à la culture vulcaine de ce qu'elle avait fait d'un enfant un peu différent des autres. Non. Il en voulait à la culture vulcaine, point. Si elle avait été ne serait-ce qu'un minimum inclusive il ne se serait jamais retrouvé avec ce spécimen à son bord et en train d'essayer de mener cette conversation abracadabrante.  

"Puisque nous savons tous les deux pour quelle raison je ne suis pas là, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur celle pour laquelle j'y suis. Ou bien va-t-on procéder par élimination pendant tout mon quart de repos ?"

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est exactement pour ça, justement !

\- Pour jouer aux devinettes ? J'ai autrement plus important à faire...

\- Parce que tu pars au quart de tour à la moindre provocation qui n'en est pas une ! Je sais que tu as toujours été d'une susceptibilité frôlant l'egomania mais ces derniers jours personne ne peut te dire un mot sans que tu répondes en montrant les crocs !" Il leva une main avant que la menace vulcaine puisse émettre la moindre objection terre à terre. "Je sais que tu n'as pas de crocs et que les vulcains sont végétariens ! C'est une figure de style !" Il décida d'attaquer de front. Inutile de se fatiguer à se montrer subtil quand votre interlocuteur prenait tout au pied de la lettre. Ou vous prenait pour un idiot en vous le faisant croire...  "Je veux simplement dire que ça fait cinq jours que toi et Jim êtes imbuvables avec le reste du monde - encore plus que d'habitude en ce qui te concerne - et que c'est forcément tout sauf une coïncidence."

Spock s'était visiblement raidi à la mention de Jim. Ses épaules se carrèrent encore davantage, tendant le tissu de son uniforme.

"Je suggère que vous en parliez directement au capitaine. S'il trouve à redire à mon attitude c'est à lui que j'en répondrais et à lui seul."

McCoy retint l'urgence de sortir la bouteille de whisky du tiroir dans lequel elle n'avait rien à faire. Il se demanda pour la millième fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce poste.

"J'ai déjà parlé à Jim, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois vraiment que me retrouver en tête à tête avec le vulcain le plus têtu de la création est mon premier choix quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans ce vaisseau ?" Il secoua la tête, écarta largement les bras. "D'après lui tout va bien !" Il leva une main près de son visage, faisant mine de repousser une question importune tout en imitant le ton agacé de Jim. "Pas de problème Bones. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bones. Je ne suis pas plus irritable que d'habitude Bones. Arrête de t'inquiéter Bones. Et retire cet instrument de mon visage avant de prendre un pain à travers les mâchoires Bones." Il laissa retomber ses mains avec un soupir irrité. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Le vulcain hocha la tête avec réticence. Il connaissait leur capitaine autant que lui. Mieux peut-être, sur certains points. Intérieurement il l'admettait sans rancoeur aucune. Intérieurement.

"Jim." Ponctua-t-il encore, histoire d'enfoncer le clou. "Mais je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Ni même de l'avant-dernière. J'ai un paquet de pluies d'avance sur vous tous et j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de l'oublier d'ailleurs..." Spock contempla son index menaçant d'un air froid et McCoy soupira lourdement avant de poursuivre. "Ses constantes jouent au yoyo et il pue le stress à dix années lumière !"

La posture de Spock se modifia subtilement. Ça lui faisait mal de reconnaître qu'il connaissait suffisamment le vulcain pour le remarquer.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider sur ce point...

\- Foutaises ! Tu as tout à voir avec son état ne serait-ce que parce que tu es dans le même !" Il l'interrompit alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. "Non ne viens pas me balancer tes détails techniques je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et je sais que vous ne réagissez pas de la même façon mais vous avez tous les deux un problème ! L'un avec l'autre manifestement !" Il leva à nouveau la main entre eux, presque violemment. "Ha ha ha ! Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Depuis que nous sommes partis dans cette ridicule mission de cinq ans vous êtes pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, j'ai jamais vu personne avec aussi peu de notion de l'espace personnel que vous deux ensembles ! Et tout d'un coup c'est à peine si vous échangez un regard, et encore, il faut que le bien de l'Enterprise soit en jeu ! Et, comme par hasard, ça coïncide avec tes propres constantes qui reviennent à peu près à la normale alors qu'on sait tous les deux que ça n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se produire..."

Spock se tendit, violemment cette fois. Visiblement. Il voyait ses muscles jouer sous son uniforme. Prêt au combat. Verbal ou non.

"Docteur..."

Il y avait une menace à peine voilée sous le ton uni du vulcain. Mais si McCoy avait été un homme aussi prudent qu'il aimait le prétendre il n'aurait jamais accepté un poste sur ce foutu vaisseau.

"Les symptômes du Pon Fahr ne disparaissent pas par simple force de volonté. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi tête de bois que toi."

Parfois, Spock lui faisait penser à un prédateur. Un grand félin carnassier à peine contenu derrière une façade froide, lisse et polie. Et fort heureusement végétarienne. Il imaginait sans peine ses ancêtres plus sauvages quand la colère brûlait au fond de ses yeux brun, dans le mouvement fluide de ses muscles surhumains. Parfois il le regardait et il était fasciné. Un peu effrayé s'il voulait être honnête envers lui-même. Surtout quand ce feu couvant était tout entier dirigé vers lui.

"Comment avez-vous connaissance du Pon Fahr ?"

Il haussa une épaule en se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'élancer vers le placard murale et attraper une dose de tranquillisant. Probablement trop pour les réflexes du second.

"Je sais lire aussi bien que je sais compter. Y compris en vulcain."

Il regarda avec une certaine fascination les narines de Spock frémir sous une inspiration trop forte.

"Ce genre d'informations ne se trouve pas dans n'importe quel livre, docteur. Il s'agit de coutumes vulcaines tenues extrêmement secrètes. Privées." Il fit un pas en avant, menaçant, sans que McCoy puisse déterminer si c'était à dessein. "Et vous le savez parfaitement."

Le médecin se redressa de toute sa taille. Quitta l'appui de son bureau pour se redresser, mirer la position du vulcain tout en gardant ses bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine. Le gamin commençait à l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'inquiétait.

"Je suis médecin ! Mon travail consiste à faire en sorte que vous sortiez tous de ces années à travers l'espace en à peu près bon état. Et cela inclus tous les non-humains de l'équipage, vulcains compris !" Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant à son tour, de façon totalement délibérée. "Si je dois fouiller dans des documents clandestins, écrits dans un langage périmé et imbuvable, parce que l'un d'entre eux est trop stupide et borné pour me dire en face de quoi il est en train de mourir, je le ferai ! Parce que c'est mon job et que ça prévaut sur tous les secrets honteux de l'univers ! Tout comme le fait d'en avertir mon capitaine !"

Les yeux de Spock s'étaient légèrement écarquillés et McCoy se sentit un instant très fier de lui-même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on obtenait une telle réaction. Jim allait être extrêmement jaloux, s'il survivait assez longtemps pour le lui raconter.

Ce que le second considérait certainement comme une démonstration de faiblesse dura à peine une poignée de secondes. Toutes les bonnes choses se terminaient toujours beaucoup trop vite.

"Vous n'aviez aucun droit..." Le regard de Spock cherchait à percer un trou à travers son crâne. Y parvenait presque. Ses poings se crispaient et se décrispaient de manière sporadique au bout de ses bras tendus à ses côtés. McCoy se demanda pour la seconde fois pourquoi il n'avait pas prévu une injection tranquillisante à portée de main tout en carrant ses épaules devant l'ire du vulcain. "Ce choix était mien ! J'avais décidé d'attendre une prochaine escale, demandé des jours de permissions, j'aurai parfaitement pu rejoindre New Vulcan à temps !"

D'aussi près McCoy voyait clairement la tempête d'émotions dissimulées sous la colère creuse, presque désespérée. Il fronça les sourcils. Devina la peur, l'impuissance. Le vulcain lui parut soudain vulnérable et extrêmement jeune. Il soupira et décroisa ses bras pour passer une main sur son visage. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

"Spock." Il adoucit son ton autant qu'il était capable de le faire. Christine aurait été fière. "Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience du métabolisme vulcain pour savoir si tu as raison. Mais si tout était à refaire je recommencerai sans l'ombre d'une hésitation plutôt que de t'abandonner seul sur le premier caillou vaguement déguisé en spatioport dans l'état où tu te trouvais." Il recula pour s'appuyer à nouveau au bureau. "Mais ce qui se passe entre Jim et toi affecte tout le vaisseau. Et j'ai ma part de responsabilité." Il secoua la tête avec un grognement de frustration. "Bon sang, ne sois pas aussi idiot que lui, laisse-moi vous aider !"

La gravité lui sembla prendre plusieurs unités en l'espace de quelques dizaines de secondes pendant qu'ils se mesuraient du regard. Les poings de Spock se détendirent, peu à peu. Toute sa posture se relâcha jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne subsiste que la droiture surnaturelle qu'il maintenait à travers les pires situations.

"Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher docteur." Spock leva un sourcil face à l'expression choquée qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. "A part une violation criante des droits vulcains que je m'empresserai de reporter si je savais exactement quels ouvrages vous avez piratés...

\- Tu me rassures, je commençais à réviser mon jugement sur ton pronostic vital."

Le vulcain lui adressa un regard vide avant de reprendre le fil de ses idées.

"A part ce point précis, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher." McCoy se retint de lui demander si ça lui avait fait mal en passant sa gorge pour la seconde fois. "Tout est de ma faute." Et ils étaient là, à nouveau, le désespoir et la peur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Spock ?" Il en avait une assez bonne idée mais au moins l'un d'entre eux devait l'admettre s'ils voulaient aller quelque part. Il n'aurait jamais parié sur Spock mais la constipation émotionnelle de Jim dépassait parfois même ses propres prédictions.

Le vulcain secoua la tête.

"Rien que vos instruments pourraient réparer docteur." Ses yeux parcouraient l'infirmerie. Comme s'il y cherchait un support à sa théorie. "Et ça n'a servi à rien."

McCoy fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Okay je t'ai dit que tu avais l'air de vouloir bouffer tout le monde mais c'est un gentil euphémisme comparé à ta dernière visite. Et tu n'affoles plus mes instruments rien qu'en les regardant. J'appelle ça un progrès.

\- Le Pon Fahr n'est pas terminé !" La colère refit son apparition et il eut la très nette impression que Spock se retenait de frapper l'écran médical le plus proche de lui.

"Mettons que je sois le plus mauvais médecin de la galaxie et que j'ai raté les indices indiquant qu'un de mes patients est toujours en train de me crever dans les pattes... Développe."

Il entendit presque les dents de Spock grincer les unes contre les autres alors qu'il carrait sa mâchoire.

"J'ai toujours..." Il s'interrompit comme s'il cherchait une façon de formuler sa pensée. Ce genre de trivialités n'arrivaient jamais à Spock. Et McCoy écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la fine coloration verte gagnant les pommettes marquées. "Mes pulsions sexuelles ne sont pas terminées."

Il essaya de se retenir. Vraiment. Il avait plus que jamais besoin d'un verre. Et d'une nouvelle affectation.

 

***** Stardate : 4080.5 (11/11/2266) *****

 

Spock avait quitté l'aile médicale peu de temps après que le docteur McCoy ait répondu à sa confession par un éclat de rire aussi blessant qu'inattendu - dans lequel il lui avait semblé deviner une certaine part de nervosité mais il ne s'avançait jamais quand il s'agissait de comprendre les émotions humaines et les expressions qui les traduisaient. - Sa confession n'avait pas le moindre aspect comique, était au contraire extrêmement sérieuse, mais l'hilarité du médecin n'avait fait qu'empirer quand il le lui avait fait remarquer. Il avait préféré partir avant de laisser d'autres types de pulsions l'entraîner vers la violence physique. Pon Fahr ou pas elles semblaient toujours se réveiller au voisinage de cet humain bien précis.

"Spock !"

Il s'était retourné vers McCoy juste avant de faire réagir l'ouverture automatique de la porte. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Suffisamment pour lui parler malgré le rictus qui essayait de remonter le coin de ses lèvres.

"Demande-toi s'il n'y a pas d'autres raisons qu'un obscur rituel résiduel d'un autre âge qui pourrait faire que tu aies envie de Jim."

Depuis, ces quelques mots occupaient son esprit. Il était incapable de s'en débarrasser, malgré  des heures entières de méditation. Ils dansaient en arrière plan de chacune de ses pensées, affectaient la moindre de ses réflexions, où qu'il se trouve, quelle que soit ses tâches, peu importe la situation.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

Assis devant l'écran à la familiarité rassurante de sa station, le bruit de fond de l'équipage les accompagnant sans jamais les couvrir.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

Sur sa couchette, entouré des quelques souvenirs qu'il possédait de sa planète détruite.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

Sur la plateforme du téléporteur, ses genoux souplement pliés, prêt à réagir quel que soit le scénario qui accueille leur rematérialisation.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

Ses yeux rivés aux informations de son tricordeur, entouré de la faune exubérante d'une planète inconnue.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

La voix était celle de McCoy. Et parfois la sienne propre, celle qui construisait toutes ses pensées, chacun de ses raisonnements. Tour à tour mordante et ironique, clinique et posée. Une affirmation dans tous les cas.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

Un fait prouvé. Une évidence impossible à réfuter. Litanie lancinante et infinie. Le sort d'une ancienne magie noire dont il était presque prêt à croire en l'existence. Et qu'il imaginait sans peine le médecin de bord capable de lancer.

_Tu as envie de Jim_.

Elle était toujours présente lorsque le piège se referma sur eux. Lorsque leur premier homme tomba, dans un bref cri d'agonie, la couleur de son sang indiscernable de celle de son uniforme avant que la flaque se répande lentement, gorge la terre sèche et claire.

"Martinez !"

La dénégation véhémente de Jim. Le son discret des phasers, alors qu'un autre membre de leur escorte s'écroulait. Mike Donovan, 23 ans, à bord depuis le fiasco de Kahn. Les muscles tendus a s'en rompre sous la tenue d'officier alors qu'il entraînait son capitaine à couvert. Et, toujours, ces mots, cette idée, en contrepoint de chacun de ses actes.

_Tu as envie de Jim_.

L'onde de choc qui parcourut son corps. Jim s'effondrant devant lui. La fureur et la peur qui essayaient de combattre la paralysie qui remontait peu à peu ses propres membres.

"Jim !"

L'obscurité qui se refermait, engloutissait les éléments à la périphérie de son regard pour le focaliser sur un seul être. Sur ce corps trop immobile, ces paupières closes sur les iris bleues qui semblaient toujours brûler à travers elles.

Sa main qui se déplaçait lentement, par spasmes douloureux, tentait de se rapprocher de cet être qui était le point focal de sa vie entière.

_Jim_.

 

*******

La première sensation qu'il enregistra fut le froid. Un courant d'air caressant désagréablement la peau nue de son torse, un matériau dur et glacé contre celle de son dos. Et puis la douleur se fit connaître, traversa brutalement ses épaules et ses bras, le ramena totalement à la conscience dans un gémissement étouffé.

"Jim ?"

Il redressa la tête malgré la raideur de sa nuque pour croiser un regard brun dans lequel il avait appris à lire bien plus d'émotions que le vulcain ne voulait en laisser paraître. Dans ce cas précis il était à peu près sûr que n'importe qui y aurait lu l'inquiétude aussi clairement que si elle y avait été écrite en toutes lettres. Et le soulagement, aussitôt qu'il parvint à convaincre ses lèvres de dessiner un demi sourire narquois. Sa voix passa difficilement sa gorge sèche.

"Hey Étranger. Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre..."

La vague d'inquiétude qui déferla à nouveau le prit totalement par surprise. Lui donna une étrange sensation de vertige. Il secoua la tête, autant pour éclaircir ses idées que pour rassurer son anxieux second.

"Je plaisante Spock. C'est..." _Une approche de drague plus vieille que la conquête spatiale_.

Il referma sa bouche avec une telle brusquerie qu'il entendit craquer ses vertèbres déjà suffisamment douloureuses pour ne pas en rajouter. Et se serait volontiers donné des claques si ses mains n'avaient pas été solidement attachées au-dessus de sa tête. Ho. Ça expliquait la douleur au moins. Il ramena maladroitement ses jambes sous lui pour supporter le poids de son corps et manqua repartir dans les vapes quand la pression relâcha le haut de son dos, envoyant un genre de décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Capitaine ? Jim ?!"

Un bruit de métal frappant la pierre le retint dans la conscience. Son regard brumeux focalisa sur les bras puissants de Spock, les muscles de son torse tendus à s'en briser, tout son corps arcbouté contre les accroches épaisses qui le clouaient au mur. Tout son corps nu jusqu'à la taille. Fin et puissant et brûlant d'une colère glacée. La pénombre accentuait les courbes et les angles, dessinait des ombres fascinantes sur sa peau claire, inhumaine.

Et le rush d'endorphine jouait clairement sur le cerveau de Jim, sur son sens des priorités...

Les poignets et les chevilles de Spock étaient solidement maintenues au mur par de larges entraves métalliques, ses jambes écartées, ses bras tendus dans un large V de part et d'autres de sa tête. Le vulcain lutta à nouveau. Se cambra violemment.

Jim avala le peu de salive qu'il parvint à produire en remerciant qui de droit d'être encore trop groggy pour avoir une érection.

_Sors ta tête de ton slip une fois de temps en temps, dépravé !_

Il détestait quand sa conscience prenait la voix de Bones. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à avoir raison et son vocabulaire imagé l'énervait tout seul.

"Je vais bien Spock." Il retint un grognement de douleur alors qu'il tentait en vain d'attraper la chaîne suspendue au-dessus de lui de ses mains qui semblaient avoir oublié ce que circulation sanguine voulait dire. Pencha la tête en arrière contre la pierre rêche et s'insulta copieusement de l'intérieur lorsque le mouvement réveilla une douleur brutale dans sa nuque. Observa l'anneau métallique scellé dans la paroi, les lourds maillons de la chaîne qui en pendait jusqu'à revenir se fermer autour de ses poignets. Il agita vaguement les bras avant de chercher à nouveau le regard du Vulcain. "Mais j'ai comme l'impression que nos geôliers se méfient plus de toi que de moi. Je dois avouer que ça me vexe un peu..."

Sa voix sonnait lointaine à ses propres oreilles, traînante, comme s'il avait pris une cuite sans les côtés fun. Spock cessa de lutter contre ses entraves et Jim tenta d'étouffer la partie de lui qui en fut extrêmement déçue.

"Avec tout mon respect capitaine, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien."

Jim émit un reniflement moqueur.

"Depuis quand tu me montres le moindre respect, Spock ?" Une main froide plaquée contre ses fesses pendant que des doigts puissants déchiraient ses vêtements. Des lèvres et des dents avides contre la peau de son cou. Un mot empreint encore et encore dans son esprit. _Mien_.

Jim grogna et se retint de frapper son crâne contre la pierre pour en chasser ces images et ce train de pensées. Focaliser sur l'important. Ils étaient prisonniers, à la merci de leurs geôliers inconnus, il devait réfléchir, trouver un plan qui n'incluait pas le sexe gonflé de Spock le pénétrant alors qu'il s'accrochait à la chaîne pour mieux soulever son corps contre celui du vulcain.

Il gronda à nouveau et tapa cette fois l'arrière de sa tête contre la surface granuleuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?"

Spock faisait un effort visible pour cacher l'inquiétude et la fureur qui cherchaient à embraser son regard à la surface faussement calme.

"Une onde de choc. Pas un phaser, ni une onde sonique." Il fronça les sourcils et Jim manqua se frapper à nouveau l'arrière du crâne en imaginant ses lèvres se poser juste entre eux pour lisser l'expression du Vulcain. "Pour être honnête j'ignore complètement de quelle arme il s'agissait.

\- Je vote pour un rayon aphrodisiaque." Marmonna Jim sans parvenir à empêcher les mots de passer ses lèvres.

Les sourcils de Spock se haussèrent et Jim ne fut jamais aussi heureux de rencontrer un ennemi lorsque la porte de leur cachot coulissa brusquement pour laisser passer un humanoïde vêtu de ce qui ressemblait à une tenue cléricale de l'époque terrienne médiévale.

_Peut-être pas un aphroray finalement._ La pensée s'accompagna d'un rire intérieur qui frôlait l'hystérie. _Reprend-toi idiot ! C'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment !_

 

*******

Spock détacha son regard de son capitaine avec réticence. L'arme avait affecté le corps humain de Jim bien plus que le sien. Il le devinait dans le cercle bleu trop fin de ses iris autour du noir trop large de ses pupilles. Dans la façon dont ses mots coulaient trop vite, presque mêlés les uns aux autres ou au contraire trop lentement, comme s'ils lui demandaient une réflexion particulière. Dont ses jambes le portaient à peine malgré l'effort qu'il venait de faire en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Devinait la douleur du sang revenant lentement dans ses mains, qui cherchaient maladroitement à s'accrocher aux maillons métalliques pour donner un appui au reste de son corps. Sa colère à cette vue balançait efficacement tout ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir d'érotique.

La voix s'était faite discrète, étouffée tout au fond de sa conscience par des considérations plus urgentes.

_Tu as envie de Jim._

_Jim est blessé._

_Jim est prisonnier._

_Jim n'a pas remarqué les craquements et grincements provoqués par tes mouvements contre tes entraves._

_Jim est l'un des humains les plus observateurs et les plus intelligents que tu connaisses._

_Jim va mal._

_À cause d'eux._

Le battant s'était à peine refermé derrière leurs geôliers que Spock se cambrait une dernière fois, poussait son dos contre la pierre, ses chevilles contre les attaches qui les enserraient. Le ciment céda tout autour du métal avec un fracas particulièrement satisfaisant. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol qu'il s'appuyait sur eux de toute sa force pour faire subir le même sort aux U métalliques maintenant ses poignets.

Approximativement quinze secondes cinquante-cinq centièmes et deux cent neuf millièmes après leur entrée dans la pièce les humanoïdes - humains, au vue de leur faible résistance - gisaient au sol, leurs armes tombées de leurs mains flasques, un seul coup tiré perdu dans le mur bien au dessus de la moindre partie du corps de Spock.

Le vulcain ouvrit ses doigts et le dernier ennemi tomba à ses pieds, inanimé.

"La Prise de la Mort Vulcaine ?"

Jim le regardait avec des yeux vifs, malgré le noir qui dévorait toujours le bleu. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et il était parvenu à affermir à la fois ses jambes et sa prise sur la chaîne qui le maintenait prisonnier. L'action, le combat avaient toujours un effet fascinant sur son capitaine. Spock secoua lentement la tête.

"Les vulcains ne tuent pas, capitaine. Vous le savez au moins aussi bien que moi."

Le sourire de Jim s'élargit.

"La Prise de la Non-Mort Vulcaine sonne beaucoup moins bien..."

Spock haussa un sourcil tout en se penchant pour récupérer les armes abandonnées à terre.

"Effectivement. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela entrerait en ligne de compte.

\- Pour impressionner tes ennemis Spock !"

Il regarda d'abord les muscles de Jim se tendre sans effet contre ses entraves. Puis déplaça ostensiblement son regard vers les larges trous dans le mur, les attaches métalliques tordues au milieu des gravats sur le sol poussiéreux.

"C'est tout à mon avantage que mes ennemis m'assument plus faible que je ne le suis, capitaine."

Le regard de Jim suivit le sien. Ses pupilles s'élargirent encore sans que Spock n'en saisisse la cause : son capitaine avait conscience de la force physique des vulcains. L'avait expérimenté lui-même de première main. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Excellente remarque Spock." Jim tira à nouveau sur sa chaîne, d'un mouvement nonchalant dont le but semblait davantage de la faire sonner contre la pierre que de réellement chercher à la briser. "Maintenant si tu pouvais mettre à nouveau ta puissance à profit..."

Son regard intense plongeait dans le sien, ce bleu impossible qu'il n'avait jamais observé chez aucune autre créature vivante, ce noir immense, profond, captivant.

_Spock ! Encore ! Oui !_

Jim appuyait son dos contre le mur, ses jambes écartées, la position ramenant son bassin en avant tandis que ses deux mains se refermaient lâchement autour du métal grossier de la chaîne, ses bras pliés de part et d'autre de sa tête. Et son sourire. Son sourire le mettait au défi de s'approcher.

_Tu as envie de lui. Tu as envie de Jim._

La chaîne s'agita à nouveau, impatiente.

"Spock ? Tu sais que des gens sont morts comme ça..."

Ses mains se refermèrent autour des entraves qui entouraient les poignets de Jim sans qu'il ait eu conscience de parcourir le peu de distance qui demeurait entre eux. Il les plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le corps de son capitaine se tendit, tout proche du sien.

"Ça me paraît contre productif, Spock." Jim fit jouer ses poignets dans les lourds bracelets métalliques, son ton railleur malgré ses accents soudain rauques.

"Capitaine..."

L'étreinte de ses doigts se durcit, pendant qu'il approchait son visage de celui de l'humain. Il entendit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, sentit les battements de son sang s'accélérer là où sa peau touchait la sienne.

"Spock ?" Le sourire s'était figé, la bouche entrouverte sur l'interrogation réthorique. Le noir dévorait tout entier le regard fixé dans le sien.

"Taisez-vous." Il scella ses lèvres. Un baiser qui n'en méritait pas le nom. Brutal et urgent.

_Mien_.

Tout son corps se souda à celui de Jim. Qui se cambra comme s'il n'attendait que ce mouvement pour agir lui-même. Son érection, impossible à manquer, aussitôt plaquée contre sa cuisse. Il l'embrassa, comme Nyota le lui avait appris. Comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé elle-même. Explora sa bouche sans une once d'hésitation, la langue de Jim répondant aussitôt à la sienne, impatiente, avide. Il avala les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge de son capitaine, pressant un peu plus son entrejambe contre le sien à chacun d'entre eux.

Ses mains déplacèrent leur étreinte, glissèrent le long du métal pour venir se poser sur celles de Jim, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour les accueillir. Paumes à paumes, leurs doigts entrelacés contre les irrégularités de la pierre. Leurs esprits aussitôt liés, leurs désirs se fondant l'un dans l'autre, se décuplant l'un l'autre. 

_Mien_ !

Il relâcha les lèvres de Jim qui courba aussitôt sa nuque pour lui laisser l'accès à son cou. Il embrassa la peau fine, brûlante. Il savait, objectivement, que la différence de température entre leurs physiologies n'était pas si grande, mais le torse nu de Jim embrasait la moindre particule de peau à son contact. Ses gémissements emplissaient tout l'espace, se réverbéraient sur les murs vides, rappelant soudain à Spock l'exiguïté des lieux. Leur fonction.

Sa bouche s'attarda dans le creux d'une épaule tendue alors que ses mains se démêlaient à regret de celles de Jim. Le son de protestation qui en résultat se répercuta directement entre les reins de Spock qui dû faire appel à la moindre once de contrôle restante pour ne pas se cambrer en avant. Pour relâcher la peau tendre sur laquelle il avait laissé une marque de succion violacée sans en avoir eu l'intention. Pour s'éloigner au contraire, mettre un souffle de distance qui lui sembla un monde entre leurs corps vibrant.

"Non !"

Les mains de Jim s'élancèrent en avant pour se saisir de lui, stoppées aussitôt par la chaîne qui maintenait ses bras écartés. Il émit un genre de gémissement de frustration en luttant contre ses entraves et c'était le spectacle le plus érotique que Spock ait jamais contemplé.

"Spock ! Reviens tout de suite !"

Spock secouait négativement la tête au moment où les poings de Jim se refermèrent sur les maillons, tendirent la chaîne entre eux et le lourd anneau qui la maintenait. Il ne vit pas le mouvement venir, trop occupé à contempler les muscles soudain bandés de Jim, le long de ses bras, de son torse, jusqu'à ses abdominaux disparaissant trop tôt sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Comprit trop tard l'intention de son capitaine lorsque ses jambes se soulevèrent brusquement de terre pour se refermer autour de sa taille. L'emprisonner dans un étau avant de l'entraîner en avant, réduire la faible distance qu'il était parvenu à mettre entre eux.

Il retint un grognement en plaquant ses deux mains contre le mur pour retenir le haut de son corps de revenir se coller à celui de Jim. Crispa ses doigts, sa bouche trop proche de lèvres souriantes, triomphantes, d'un souffle chaud menaçant de réduire à néant tout velléité de contrôle.

"Capitaine." Sa voix était basse à ses propre oreilles, pleine de frustration et de désir contenu. "Nous sommes toujours dans un cachot. N'importe qui peut s'inquiéter que nos visiteurs ne donnent plus signe de vie. Nous devons nous échapper avant que quelqu'un donne l'alarme."

L'étreinte se resserra autour de sa taille. L'érection de Jim frotta lascivement contre les muscles tendus de son ventre à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

"Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps en considérations inutiles Monsieur Spock !"

Il écrasa à nouveau de ses lèvres le sourire suffisant avec un grondement qui était autant une défaite qu'une libération.

 

***** Stardate : 4105.45 (15/11/2266) *****

 

McCoy savait se montrer patient, contrairement aux idées reçues et amplement véhiculées par un certain capitaine aux yeux bleus trop innocents pour le bien commun. Il était un médecin, bon sang, la patience envers l'humanité et le reste des espèces connues ou non faisait partie du cursus ! Et il avait été patient. Extrêmement patient. La patience incarnée. Il avait attendu quatre jours. Quatre rotations entières à regarder les deux pires idiots de la galaxie se tourner autour à plusieurs mètres de distance, se dévorer du regard en le détournant aussitôt que l'autre faisait mine de tourner la tête dans cette direction, pousser des soupirs inaudibles longs comme le bras et généralement mettre l'ensemble de l'équipage du meilleur vaisseau de Starfleet sur les dents à force de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser entre son capitaine à fleur de peau et son second encore plus silencieux et taciturne que d'habitude.

Quatre jours et autant de cheveux blancs supplémentaires que d'heures écoulées avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Son bébé de meilleur ami et sa némésis à oreilles en pointe étaient encore moins doués émotionnellement parlant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et il avait une imagination fertile. Et extrêmement pessimiste.

Il avait acheté la bouteille lors de leur dernière escale. Un rhum de la terre.

"Une solde et demi Jim ! J'espère que tu apprécies l'effort que je fais en le partageant avec toi !"

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les siens sans la moindre once de reconnaissance alors que Jim levait son verre dans une parodie de salut. Ingrat. Il le regarda tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool, puis avaler, avant de laisser échapper un son qui dépassait les limites de l'indécence. Ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien de surprenant ni même d'exceptionnel. Jim avait toujours été un garçon particulièrement vocal. Et il se doutait bien que cela s'étendait à tous les domaines de sa vie, merci bien, il ne voulait pas de détails. Mais il était assis en face de lui pour une raison précise et il lui offrait l'offensive sur un plateau d'argent.

"Pitié, réserve ce genre de bruits pour Spock !" Il se délecta de la brusque inspiration et de la toux rauque et violente qui s'ensuivit. Sirota une gorgée, brûlante et épicée et parfaite, en regardant son capitaine donner sa meilleure imitation d'un tuberculeux en dernière phase. Pour ce qu'il en savait des images d'archives.

"Qu'est-ce que..." La colère faisait moins briller le regard levé vers lui que les larmes qui en coulaient encore. En rendant l'effet sensiblement moins impressionnant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, hein ?"

McCoy fit lentement tourner le liquide dans son verre, admirant ses riches nuances ambrées.

"Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, ça relèverait de l'exploit olympique." Un nouveau regard noir et humide auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. "Tu sais pertinemment bien de quoi je parle."

Il porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Regarda Jim prendre une lampée beaucoup trop longue. Du gâchis. Il aurait dû sortir le tord-boyaux d'Aldebaran IV.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." Un marmonnement bas alors que ses yeux fuyaient les siens.

"Ben voyons."

Il vit sa mâchoire se carrer. Soupira dans son verre en se demandant pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il s'entoure de gens compliqués. Qu'il s'entoure de gens, point. La vie d'ermite lui semblait souvent pleine d'attraits.

"Il n'y a rien entre Spock et moi. Juste..." Il posa son verre et gesticula vaguement dans sa direction. McCoy émit cette fois un soupir particulièrement audible avant de le remplir à nouveau. Les doigts de Jim se refermèrent sur le récipient mais il se contenta de jouer avec lui. De regarder à son tour jouer les couleurs arrachées au liquide par les lumières tamisées. "Le porn fahr et l'aphroray."

"Pon fahr !" Il savait pertinemment bien que Jim le faisait exprès mais la correction avait fusée de manière automatique, son esprit occupé par une tout autre interrogation. "Le quoi ?!"

Le sourire qui joua sur les lèvres de Jim était celui d'un gamin fier de sa blague.

"L'aphroray. Le Rayon Aphrodisiaque de Sigma-je-ne-sais-plus-combien." Il entendit les majuscules dans sa façon de prononcer les deux mots. Son insécurité dans la manière dont il se força à boire une courte gorgée d'alcool. "Je dépose le nom aussitôt qu'on aura à nouveau accès à la civilisation."

Et cette façon de toujours se cacher derrière une vanne. James Tiberius Kirk, hérisson galactique. Il fallait qu'il la dépose celle-ci aussi. Ou qu'il lui offre un T-shirt. En attendant il déposa son verre, pour plus de sécurité. Il serait dommage de perdre un peu plus de cet alcool exceptionnel en levant les deux mains vers un pouvoir supérieur qui avait dû lâcher l'affaire depuis longtemps. Ou en mettant une claque retentissante derrière le crâne de son capitaine. Mais il savait qu'il se casserait le poignet et toutes les phalanges avant d'obtenir un quelconque résultat. Et que deviendrait l'Enterprise avec son unique membre d'équipage sain d'esprit hors service, hein ?

"Jim. Nous avons récupéré et analysé une de ces armes. Elles n'ont absolument aucun caractère sexuel. Aucun."

Jim secoua la tête. Finit par relever vers lui ce regard qui ne pouvait qu'être issu d'une expérimentation génétique interdite. Et détacha soigneusement chaque syllabe de l'unique mot qui passa ses lèvres.

"Aphroray."

McCoy savait se montrer patient. Dans certaines circonstances. Et Jim avait le talent de toujours lui rappeler que cette patience n'était pas la partie la plus naturelle de son caractère.

"Bon sang !" Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la table avec brusquerie. Savoura le bref sursaut que le mouvement arracha à sa tête de mule de meilleur ami avant de se soulever sur ses bras pour se pencher vers lui. "Sortez-vous les doigts du cul tous les deux !" Un lent clignement de paupières lui répondit, accompagné d'un vague rougissement et d'un petit sourire en coin qui en disaient trop long. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise avec un grognement. "Je ne veux pas savoir ! Même si le choix de l'image n'était pas des plus malins, je te l'accorde..." Il se prit l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. _Concentre-toi Lenny. Ne le laisse pas t'avoir_. "Mais admettez que vous êtes dingues l'un de l'autre et que vous cherchez la moindre excuse pourrie pour baiser ensembles en espérant pouvoir nier en bloc après !

\- Bones !"

L'air choqué de Jim valait son pesant de cacahouètes après le sourire qu'il venait de lui sortir. McCoy porta le dos de sa main à son front dans une parodie de souffrance.

"Ho, Spock allait mourir, c'était mon devoir de l'aider tout en prenant le meilleur pied de ma vie..." Il glissa sa main pour poser sa paume contre sa joue. "Un phaser amélioré m'a frappé, c'est forcément un truc aphrodisiaque, c'est sa faute si Spock et moi on a retapissé une prison de l'âge de pierre avant de même penser à essayer de s'en échapper !

\- Bones ! Ça suffit !" Ha, le ton autoritaire et les sourcils froncés du capitaine Kirk. Les joues toujours rougies de Jim et l'incertitude dans son regard faussement ferme.

"Admets-le Jim." Il grimaça en se rendant compte à quel point son ton s'était radouci. Il allait finir par perdre sa réputation s'il fréquentait ce type trop longtemps. "Ce serait vraiment la fin du monde ?"

Jim ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sirota son verre, plus lentement cette fois, Cthulhu merci. Avant de le déposer entre eux. De le fixer avec cette expression à mi-chemin entre le gamin paumé et l'adulte trop responsable qu'il prenait parfois sans s'en rendre compte.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas."

McCoy le resservit avec parcimonie avant de pousser le verre dans sa direction.

"Non, je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai toujours pas envie de savoir mais je suis sûr que tu vas m'expliquer quand même..."

Les sourcils de Jim se froncèrent un peu plus.

"Je suis le capitaine. C'est mon second." Comme si c'était l'évidence même, comme si ça expliquait tout.

"Et ?"

Jim le regarda comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé une paire d'antennes. McCoy se fit un devoir de savourer une gorgée de rhum avec une expression aussi ouverte qu'interrogative.

"C'est interdit par les régulations.

\- Spock ! Sors immédiatement de ce corps !" Il grimaça, à moitié sérieux. "Oups. Mauvais choix de mots à nouveau.

\- Bones !" Jim avait l'air réellement désespéré. Il lui faisait presque pitié. McCoy soupira lourdement.

"Fortement déconseillé, pas interdit. Je sais qu'ils l'avaient un peu oublié quand on était à l'académie et que tu étais jeune et influençable." Il sourit devant la moue vexée de Jim, tout en appuyant ses paroles d'un index pointé. "Mais Starfleet n'est pas et n'a jamais été une organisation militaire. Ce genre de règles ne s'y appliquent pas."

L'alcool réchauffa sa gorge pendant qu'il laissait quelques secondes à Jim pour digérer l'information.

"Je sais." Un soupir exaspéré, une main nerveuse passant dans des cheveux déjà en bataille. "Je sais très bien que StarFleet n'est pas l'armée ! Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple..." Il engloba d'une main la pièce exiguë et bien au-delà. "L'Enterprise. L'équipage. Elle est ma compagne et ils sont ma famille. J'ai un devoir envers eux Bones..."

Idiot héroïque toujours trop prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres.

"Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un ménage à trois." Il regarda Jim s'étouffer avec une satisfaction totalement assumée. "Et partager la garde."

 

*******

 

La cabine de Spock ne lui avait jamais paru aussi loin. Ni aussi proche. Le vaisseau perdait sa familiarité rassurante alors que chaque pas le rapprochait de ce qui serait dans tous les cas une fin autant qu'un commencement. Les nouveaux départs l'avaient toujours terrifié et exalté en égale mesure.

_Vous êtes plus dangereux pour l'équipage, le vaisseau, bordel, la galaxie entière, quand vous risquez de tout laisser tomber pour vous sauter dessus sans crier gare au milieu d'une mission !_

Il détestait son meilleur ami. Avec passion.

_Mettez-les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Et ne me regarde pas avec cette tête de chien battu, tu es pathétique._

Le couloir tournait devant lui. S'il continuait encore un peu il arriverait à sa propre cabine. Ni vu ni connu. Ce dont tu n'es pas sûr ne peut pas te jeter au sol et te rouer de coups de pied jusqu'à ce que tu ne te relèves plus.

_Loser. Tu n'arriverais jamais à rien. Pire que ta mère._

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Prit une seconde pour réaliser que la voix de son beau-père tentait de l'empêcher d'aller de l'avant, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années. Et fit deux pas définitifs avant de frapper de ses phalanges repliées contre la porte close des quartiers du vulcain.

Au moins dix excuses plausibles lui avaient traversées l'esprit pour justifier sa présence - en plus de l'instinct primaire qui lui hurlait de fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps, le coin du couloir, sa cabine, la sécurité - avant que le battant coulisse silencieusement dans la paroi. Un sourcil très légèrement relevé l'accueillit. Accompagné de ce regard immédiatement attentif qui n'appartenait qu'à Spock. Gâché par sa posture trop rigide, celle qu'il prenait toujours face aux situations qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Jim détestait la voir utilisée à son intention. Détestait provoquer cette tension chez son vulcain.

... Son second. Son ami.

Son sex buddy ? _Ta gueule Bones._

"Capitaine ?"

Il secoua la tête et planta résolument son regard dans celui de Spock.

"Il faut qu'on parle Spock."

_Parfait. Suave, délicat, original. Tu es vraiment un loser James T. Kirk._

Le visage de Spock se ferma. Froid, distant et illisible, même pour Jim.

"Inutile capitaine. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus."

Il faillit faire demi tour. Ramasser ce qui restait de sa fierté et de ce truc dans sa poitrine qui n'avait pas le droit de faire autant mal et aller hurler sur Bones pour se défouler.

_Absolument aucune propriété sexuelle Jim. Aucune._

Le corps du Vulcain écrasant le sien contre la pierre. Sa main autour de son membre brûlant. Sa bouche marquant sa peau.

"Je peux entrer ?" Il s'humecta les lèvres et ne manqua pas de remarquer que les yeux brun suivaient le mouvement de sa langue. "Ce ne sera pas long."

_Ce serait dommage... Bones !_

Le vulcain hésita quelques secondes avant de se décaler pour libérer l'embrasure de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils au moment où Jim passait tout contre lui en essayant de ne pas frissonner.

"Vous avez bu capitaine ?"

Faites confiance à l'odorat d'un vulcain. Ou il était moins stable sur ses jambes qu'il n'en avait conscience.

"Je ne suis pas en service. Et je ne suis pas saoul, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir." _Juste suffisamment éméché pour avoir le courage de te parler. Pathétique je sais._

Il respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Spock, qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine pendant que la porte se refermait dans son dos. La majorité des gens l'aurait peut-être pensé intimidant. Jim voyait la posture pour ce qu'elle était. Une protection.

"Je suis désolé Spock."

Le froncement de sourcils s'intensifia.

"A quel propos capitaine ?"

Toujours ce mot, ce grade, cette distance qu'il mettait volontairement entre eux. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour et s'avança délibérément dans l'espace personnel du vulcain.

"Je ne t'ai pas proposé de t'aider à traverser le Pon Fahr par simple bonté d'âme. Ou par devoir de capitaine." Spock n'avait pas bougé. Son expression ne varia pas mais son regard posé dans le sien s'écarquilla imperceptiblement. Ses pupilles soudain plus larges dans le brun chaud de ses iris. "Et l'Aphroray n'affectait absolument pas mes actes."

A sa décharge, il ne lui demanda pas ce qu'était un Aphroray. Il ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou la preuve que le vulcain passait trop de temps en sa compagnie.

"Capitaine ?

\- Ho merde à la fin !"

 

*******

 

Son dos heurta le battant de la porte sans qu'il fasse le moindre mouvement pour se défendre. Les mains de Jim pressaient contre ses épaules, ses yeux clairs semblaient chercher à percer son esprit.

"J'ai envie de toi Spock ! Dans quelle langue il faut te le dire !"

Il lui sembla que tout l'oxygène quittait soudain la pièce. Que la gravité n'était plus qu'une idée abstraite et préconçue. Le haut, le bas, la direction à suivre, inutiles au milieu de l'espace, insignifiant face aux profondeurs bleues dans lesquelles il sombrait. Se jetait. De tout son corps et de toute son âme. Il prit comme il put une inspiration saccadée. Sentit se dénouer des milliers de tensions qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'abriter.

Le regard de Jim n'avait pas dévié mais il n'était pas dupe de sa bravade. Il voyait l'incertitude trembler sous la surface limpide. Voulait plus que tout rassurer son capitaine. Mais ne put s'empêcher de réagir à la provocation, un sourcil haussé, combattant le sourire inhabituel qui voulait forcer le passage sur ses lèvres.

"Vous pourriez commencer par le vulcain." Il vit le choc d'abord. Puis la colère le disputer à l'amusement et à un soulagement sans fond qui lui fit étrangement mal. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de faire souffrir Jim autant qu'il avait souffert lui-même. Il lui restait tellement de choses à apprendre sur les sentiments humains. Il pencha légèrement sa tête en avant pour murmurer dans sa langue natale, tout contre l'oreille de son capitaine. "J'ai envie de toi, Jim."

La traduction était approximative, le terme étranger à l'idée vulcaine des rapports physiques et amoureux, mais le sens n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'humain frissonna violemment contre lui. Tourna la tête pour poser ses propres lèvres contre son oreille. Son souffle brûlant, le contact de sa peau électrique.

"Prouve-le, Spock." Les intonations si particulières de Jim rendaient son vulcain étrangement rythmique, un peu chantant, entêtant, totalement érotique.

Un grognement échappa à Spock. Bestial, possessif, plein de désir.

Les mots n'étaient plus utiles. Sa bouche scella celle de Jim. Les gémissements qu'il lui arracha la plus parfaite des réponses. Son corps pressé plus que jamais contre le sien. Leurs érections un point de contact qui envoyait des étincelles dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Leur baiser s'attarda. Lent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. La main de Jim caressa toute la longueur de son bras, jusqu'à venir se lover dans la sienne. Un long frisson le parcourut lorsque leurs paumes et chacun de leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. Que leurs esprits se joignirent, aussi parfaitement que leur corps, une harmonie rassurante, un brasier qui brûlait sans jamais consumer. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent d'un commun accord, d'une même volonté. Leurs langues caressantes avant de se lâcher à leur tour. Et Jim posa son front contre le sien. Glissa sa seconde main dans la sienne.

Spock gémit doucement.

"Jim."

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une relation puisse être aussi complète. Il connaissait le mot qui la caractérisait. L'avait entendu, lu, à de nombreuses reprises, sans en saisir le sens, la portée. Il les comprit, à l'instant où le terme vulcain passa les lèvres de Jim.

"T'hy'la." Il y avait de la révérence dans les yeux bleus plongés une nouvelle fois dans les siens. De la surprise. De l'émerveillement. Une douceur et un abandon qui circulaient à travers leurs esprits joints comme une coulée de lave.

"T'hy'la." Approuva-t-il avec au moins autant d'émotion. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas peur de ressentir. Il comprenait. Cet être humain était sien tout entier, autant qu'il lui appartenait lui-même.

Il pencha doucement sa tête pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cambra son dos pour ne plus laisser le moindre espace entre leurs corps. Leur gémissement étouffé ne fit qu'un.

Un, depuis toujours, pour toujours, à jamais.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "T'hy'la." = Ami. Frère. Amant. 
> 
> Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autre chose que du Steve/Bucky et je me suis bien amusée avec ces trois là. Arrachée les cheveux parfois. Mais bien amusée.


End file.
